


Sheer Purpley Awesomeness

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purple's a lovely colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheer Purpley Awesomeness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by aquazephyrus: "Reid, purple"  
> Title taken from my tumblr tag.  
> Set in later seasons due to changes in Reid's wardrobe colour palette.

Spencer Reid was not a vain man by any stretch of the imagination. His fashion sense was based on necessity and professionalism rather than any particular style. It also hadn't been a priority while growing up, as he had to help provide for his mom and himself.

So when he had gotten numerous compliments over a simple scarf, he didn't think much of it. He merely said his thanks, and added, "It was a Secret Santa gift during my first year at the BAU."

After the horrors of the job had started taking its toll on the young man, he had developed the shadows under his eyes. And no matter how long he had been living in the DC area, he still wasn't used to the colder climate than his native Nevada desert. He had taken to wearing the purple scarf almost daily between the autumnal and vernal equinoxes.

With all his talents of distraction and misdirection, he quickly learned that wearing the scarf detracted from the tired look his eyes had. Using that knowledge, he gradually added articles of clothing in various shades of purple to his wardrobe.


End file.
